earth_fourfandomcom-20200215-history
John Constantine
'History' John Constantine was an occult detective from Liverpool, England. Tracking down a case of a nearby demon residing at a university in Pittsburgh, John found and met the physics professor Martin Stein, who was residing at the university as a demon. After an unfriendly encounter and a journey through hell, the two emerged back in the overworld as the hero, Firestorm! An Unusual Encounter After getting a call to investigate a shadowy figure and supernatural esque noises residing in the University of Pittsburgh, John Constantine went to investigate the college wings and ran into the physics professor, Martin Stein who gave an all but welcome greeting to the demon damner. After battling the demon, Stein, Constantine had cast a spell to send him back to hell, but when he created the portal for the demon to enter, Stein awoke from his unconsious state and attacked Constantine, sending them both to hell together. A Journey Through Hell After arriving together in hell, the two become aware that they have been sent to an outer dimension surronding hell known as, the Firestorm Matrix, a dimension held together by the atomic and quantum spectres of living, where things made up reside in a collection. Being in this unstable dimension together causes John Constantine and Martin Stein to combine into one body, giving Constantine the abilities of the demon, Stein, as well as ones gained with being in the unearthly dimension. Constantine (and Stein's voice), now Firestorm, goes thorugh hell looking for an escape route out. On the trechourous journey, they use their newfound powers to take out the demons in their path, and lead them to encountet the fallen angel Lucifer. He says he will free one of them if the other stays with him, those are his conditions, no exceptions. They walk away and unmerge as they are both eager to get back to the overworld, but Stein said he had an idea, he designed a Firestorm chest piece that would allow the other communication with the other through hell and the overworld, Stein says he'll stay behind, due to him already being an older man and a demon already no less. Constantine takes it with him through the overworld and puts it on to talk to Stein, realizing that when activated, it allows him to become Firestorm again. Being Firestorm is the only way Stein and John can communicate, but nonetheless they decide to use this newfound power to try help others by damning demons back to hell. The Unhappy Spirit After 3 months of trying being Firestorm, the fallen angle Lucifer discovers what the two are doing, and is not happy about it, he takes Stein and grabs him through to the overworld, forcing him to feel each layer as he passes though. When he arrives at Constantine's door he burns it down, and enters a room featuring John drunk in his bed with another man. Lucifer throws the man out of the bed, takes Constantine and throws him towards now doorless doorway. Angry at how he was deceived by a demon and mortal, Lucifer comes to an understanding... after beating Stein and Constantine multiple times. He says he won't punish them if they do something for him, they keep doing their Firestorm buisnessm but when he needs someone damned to hell, Firestorm has to send him to him. The two, now in more pain than humanly possible to describe, agree to the conditions. Lucifer drags Stein back to hell, and Constantine now has another demon he has to deal with in his life. So now, every once in a while, Lucifer calls a favor in from Firestorm, as they go to a certain mans home, and send them to Lucifer. 'Personality' Constantine has always been known to be a smart-ass jerk who always can add some dark comedy to a horrifc event. His friends hate him, enemies hate him, and no one wants to be around him, as does he with other people... imagine how he felt when he got stuck with a demon in his head for life. 'Powers and Abliities' 'Powers' *Magic **Divination **Demon Summoning **Curses **Golemancy **Necromancy **Illusion Casting **Mind Control *Firestorm Matrix **Flight **Phasing **Superhuman Strength **Pyrokinesis **Energy Projection **Energy Absorbtion **Psychic Link: Consantine can use this to talk to Stein in hell 'Abilities' *Deception: Plenty of skill from being a con-artist *Hypnosis *Escapology *Occultism *Prestidigitation 'Trivia' *Lucifer and Constantine have had a run-in together and have come back and forth is comics multiple times *First iteration of Firestorm that has John Constantine *A brand new interpretation of the Firestorm Matrix *First time Stein has been a demon Category:Acro Nite Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:British